In a world full of strangers
by Roz Morgan
Summary: About Merry and his forbbiden love for Pippin (slash, rejoice!)
1. In dreams of love

Merry moaned as the slim hobbit boy below him bucked his hips; making Merry dizzy from joy and desire. 

The dying firelight cast an almost ethereal glow over the lad, making him look elf like, other worldly even, as if he would disappear any moment; the thought made Merry's heart ache and he captured his love's sweet mouth in a burning kiss, drawing back only when oxygen became a problem. 

"Oh! Merry" came the breathy voice as soft hand ran up and down over Merry's back. 

Said hobbit nipped at one of the delicate ears of his lover and slid his hand between them, making the hobbit lad gasp and bit down on to Merry's shoulder as fire flashed before his eyes and he experienced his orgasm. 

"Oh Merry…my Merry" he whimpered coming down from his high, Merry placed soft kisses all over the sweat drenched face. 

"Yes love?"

"I love you Merry, I truly do" the hobbit whispered entwining his fingers in Merry's soft curls, sleep calling him. 

"I love you too Pip, I do" Merry kissed his cousin once softly and then pulled the covers over them; entwining his legs with his little love and drifted off to contented, blissful, sleep. 

***************************************

Meriadoc Brandybuck woke up in a sweat. 

The covers where covered in a sticky white fluid as was his stomach. 

He could believe it…he'd had a wet dream about…Pippin?

Sweet little innocent Pippin, his cousin Pippin, Pippin who was his treasured mischief maker,

Pippin with his soft curls like silk and impish smile with oh so kiss able lips and…No, no he wouldn't think about Pippin like that. 

Moaning in shame and embarrassment Merry pulled the covers from the bed and bundled them up; remanding him self to take them to the washing room first thing in the morning.

Next he grabbed a handkerchief and wiped him self up; crying bitter angry tears at the unfairness of it all, it wasn't as if he'd really thought of Pippin that way before it was just that the young Took looked so beautiful now he was coming into age and it was having an effect upon Merry. 

Taking a spare blanket from his wardrobe Merry curled up in bed and sobbed. 

He wanted Pippin. 

To be continued

What do you want to see happen because I have only an outline? 

This is my first only slash story and I'm slightly nervous. No nasty flames just 'cos you hate slash…. What the hell are you doing reading it if you hate it. 

This is also my first big sex scene between men (well hobbits) am I doing alright?


	2. Merry not so merry (is that a silly titl...

"Merry!" his mother called, Merry only groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. 

"Muma, go away" he hissed from under the blanket, his mother seamed not to hear him that or she chose to ignore him. 

"Merry, Pippin is here!" 

Merry's eyes flew open; not Pippin, not here after that dream, why was he cursed with such bad luck? To have forgotten that today was his sweet Pippin's visit and he had to lock the door or other wise……….

The door to his room burst open and Pippin bounced in, apple in hand. 

"Hello Merry" he trilled.

"Umm!" said Merry from beneath the blanket, Pippin took a bite of his apple. 

"Aren't you going to get up?" he asked through a mouthful of apple; wondering why his cousin would hide under his blankets on this nice warm day, it was boiling and Pippin was already considering he suggest that they go swimming with Frodo. 

"Mm……nah" said Merry from beneath the blanket. _Please go away Pippin_ he thought _please!_

Pippin sighed and jumped on Merry's bed (and Merry!) making said hobbit grunt. 

"Come on sleepy head; time to get up" Pippin teased flicking Merry's ears throw the fabric of his blanket. 

"Go way Pip" Merry whispered, the young Took sighed and cuddled up to his elder cousin. 

"Don't you want to go swimming Merry? It's a lovely warm day and the water will be nice and cool"

Yes Merry did want to go swimming, he wanted to go do the honourable thing and jump in to the cold water so Pippin would never know what his squirming was doing to Merry's sensitive body. 

Of course if they went swimming Pippin wouldn't ware any clothes and he'd want to play games with Merry and press against him and…

"No!" Merry bolted out from under Pippin (knocking the Took to the floor) and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Pippin scrambled up and rubbed his bottom. 

"Merry…Merry! What's the matter with you?"

"Go away Pippin, Please!" came the reply from the other side of the door, Merry sounded very breathy. 

"I will not! Open this door or I'll get your Da!"

On the other side of the door Merry froze imagining what his father would think if he found Merry like this naked upon his bathroom floor with wicked pictures of Pippin running through his head. (well not really running more like naked and covered in jam…but we won't go there). 

His father would thrash him to with in an inch of his life if he knew what Merry would like to do to his young cousin…have Pip do to him. 

"NO! No Pip I'll be out in a moment I just need to get dressed" he said voice shaking.

Merry heard Pippin sigh on the other side of the door and could almost see the pout that came with that sigh, Merry thought he knew a better use for those lips than pouting. 

There was the sound of feet padding across the floor and the sound of the door opening and shutting then all quite. 

Cursing himself, Merry pulled on an old baggy shirt he found on the floor and carefully unbolted the door, no Pippin in sight. 

He tiptoed out and checking his room free from Pippin; locked his bed room door and set about getting dressed, hoping against hope that Pippin would just let his strange behaviour lie. 

Down stairs Pippin finished off a large slice of bread and jam, think he would have to find out just what was wrong with Merry…He was behaving very strangely. 

*****************

Frodo Bagins ( has a bloody hard last name to spell when it's late evening!) sat outside in the garden of bag-end drinking tea and watching Sam Gamgee his trusted friend and gardener go about his work.

The sun was so hot today that Sam had already stripped off his shirt so watching him was getting even more enjoyable for Frodo. Now if only he could persuade Sam to take of his sensible hobbit breaches as well, but of course people would start to talk and they talked about Frodo and Sam enough already. 

Maybe he could persuade Sam to stop work early and come inside…..and in to his bed! 

Frodo contented him self with these dirty little thoughts for a while till he heard the tell tale off key singing of his young cousin Pippin. 

Turning Frodo saw Pippin running up the road, tripping in pothole's every now and then, never stopping his cheery song. 

Behind his stomped Merry looking less than what his name suggested him to be, in fact he looked down right miserable. 

Frodo had hardly anytime to wonder what could be wrong with Merry when Pippin bounced up to him and pulled him into a hug. Frodo lost his footing and they fell over, Pippin laughing. 

"Good morning Frodo" he trilled in Frodo's ear making Frodo wince. 

"Morning Pippin, any idea what's up with Merry?" Frodo asked making conversation while looking for away out from under his cousin. 

Pippin's face fell suddenly and he shook his head, his little curls falling into his brilliant green eyes (I'm not to shore what colour is eyes are). 

"no, but I'm going to find out" Pippin smiled impishly and Frodo felt his stomach sink; that was the same smile Pippin always wore before he suggested something that would get them in to a lot of trouble!

"what?" he asked shakily, but Pippin only giggled and tapped the end of his nose.

"wait and see!"

********************************

Chapter 2 finished…..With the worst reception ever I am listing to the LORD OF THE RING'S sound track on the radio. Shows how desperate I am. 

Thanks MarigoldG for all the help, I appreciate it! 

what do you think Pippin's plan should be and or include! 


	3. Merry gets 'THE TALK' and Pippin get the...

A/N: **right some things to clear up because I am unforgivable bad at spelling, this happens to be because of my dyslexia and I don't tend to remember to tell people about it because it's not important to me. (Plus people tend to look at me as a charity case) **

Second um….well Pippin's body developed before he came of age! 

And I'm still scared of my Da and I've done some very scary stuff in my life I can tell you! (even though this is set before the quest….mission……thing!)

So many nice people came up with so many nice ideas for little old me to use and I'm going to use most of them…..over some space of time! 

Thank you to every one who reviewed, I didn't expect to get so many reviews made me feel lots better, helped me get over my cold. 

Fun, fun, fun! 

So hyper! 

**********************************

"why do I have to be the one to ask?" Frodo wined, Pippin gave him a withering look. 

"I already asked Merry and he wont talk to me" 

"what makes you think he'll talk to me?" Frodo muttered…Pippin simple rolled his eyes and pushed Frodo through the kitchen door; Merry was sitting at the table twirling the sugar spoon round and round. 

"hello" he greeted Frodo not looking up. 

Frodo pulled a stool from under the table and sat down, he took the spoon from Merry's hand and lifted the younger hobbit's chin; he gasped at what he saw in those sweet chocolate eyes (again not know what colour I like chocolate, I like Merry it works)

They where completely blank and emotionless. 

"Oh Merry! What's wrong?" Merry just looked up at Frodo and burst in to tears. 

"Frodo I….I" he whimpered; Pippin outside the door gasped silently, his hands clenching into fists to stop him self running in and hugging Merry to him….promise him nothing would ever go wrong for his elder cousin ever again. 

But Frodo had already pulled Merry into an embrace; he stroked his cousin's hair gently and whispered soothing words. 

"Merry, tell me what's wrong?" 

Merry sniffed again drawing his hand across his cheek to wipe away his tears. 

"Frodo…have you ever loved anyone so much your heart felt like it might explode?" he asked looking up at the elder hobbit with embarrassment and hope. Frodo thought about Sam for a moment and a blush rose to his pale cheeks. 

"yes I have" he smiled softly then spoke again to his hiccuping cousin "Merry is this about some lass you like?"

Out side Pippin felt anger boil in his chest; so that was it Merry wanted some girl and he hadn't even told Pippin about her. 

and now Frodo would tell Merry how to win her over and then Merry would get married and forget Pippin forever. 

No more mornings playing in the fields of the shire and climbing trees; no more afternoons swimming with Frodo and stealing from farmer Maggot, no more evenings together snuggled by a fire, Merry telling tales to Pippin as he drifted off to sleep. 

No more what if Merry didn't like girls, no more of Pippin dreaming Merry could love him. 

Hot, fat tears fell from Pippin's green eyes and turning he ran down the hallway knocking into Sam on his way out, making Sam drop the rose he was carrying. 

"Mr. Pippin" Sam called bending to pick up the flower he'd dropped "where are you going?"

"Out Sam…..I can't stand to be anywhere near Merry at the moment" Pippin sobbed slamming the door behind him, Sam scratched his head thoughtfully but didn't move to go after the hobbit lad, Pippin was young after all and some times it took youngsters like that to run off cry at the slightest things their friends had said so Sam thought nort of it. 

back in the kitchen Merry had stop cry and was instead laughing. 

"I'm sorry Frodo" he spluttered noticing his cousin's peeved look "but that's the funniest thing I've ever heard, I don't like girl…….I was talking about Pippin" 

"Pippin?" Frodo sat down with a bump looking quite shocked, Merry was suddenly nerves. 

"I'm sorry if I've offended you Frodo but I can't help my heart" 

"no! no Merry it's quite alright" Frodo laughed patting Merry's hand "it just shocked me that's all" 

"well good, I'd hate for us to be uncomfortable" Merry smiled, just then there was a knock at the kitchen door. 

Sam stood in the doorway holding a rose, he shifted shyly from foot to foot, a blush gracing his face. 

"Mr. Frodo" he said softly, eyes down cast "the rose's are just coming in to bloom and well…." He held out the flower and Frodo almost melted. 

"oh Sam!" he took the flower and kissed the bag-end gardener full on the lips, Merry's mouth fell open and he coughed.

Frodo pulled away from Sam looking sheepish and grinned; Sam frowned at Merry and took Frodo's hand in his. 

"I hope you aren't offended Mr. Merry, it just that I love Frodo very much" he said and was deeply confused and hurt when Merry and Frodo burst out laughing. 

"what's so funny?" 

"oh Sam I'm sorry but that's almost exactly what Merry said a moment ago about Pippin" Frodo said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. 

"speaking of Pippin I wonder where the dear lad is?" Merry said thinking he would very much like to see Pippin again and hear his sweet laughter. 

Sam's eyes became clouded at the mention of Pippin's name. 

"I'm afraid he's not here, he was just leaving when I came in said something about not being able to stand being around you any more Mr. Merry, begging your pardon sir" 

"oh no! Frodo, Pippin must have heard me say I love him" Merry cried "he must hate me" 

and with that he hid his head in his hands and began to cry all over again. 

"Pippin could never hate you" Frodo said comfortingly "he worships you, he must have heard me talking about lasses and thought you had some special girl and was angry you didn't tell him" 

"well then I have to find him and tell him the truth" Merry said. 

**************************************

Pippin had thought abut going back to his home but he was so mixed up he couldn't remember the way home. 

His feet seamed to work automatically to take him to the swimming hole. 

Even though it was hot there where no other hobbits around so Pippin sat down and wept his heart out. 

Eventually he cleared his mind enough to think. 

What was live if he didn't have Merry? What was the point of going on?

Pippin was an all right swimmer but he struggled still in deep water. 

Sniffing and making his peace with whatever gods he believed in Pippin wadded into the water. 


	4. A'mael is elven for beloved

****

Did you think I'd leave you hanging? 

Well I wouldn't!

***********************  
Merry ran as fast as his legs would carry him; calling out Pippin's name, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Tear streamed down his cheeks as he ran into the clearing of the swimming hole. 

Merry swore his heart stopped at what he saw. 

Pippin lay face down, bobbing gently half above, half below the water. 

Merry screamed it was the only thing he could think to do he was so sure Pippin was dead. He throw him self in to the water and swam towards his love. 

Pippin's body began to sink lower in the water and Merry dived to catch him before he went under completely. Clutching Pippin around the waist and kicking with all his might Merry swam through the water and pulled them up onto the bank. 

"Pippin?" he shook the young took gently "Pip?" he tried again but still no response. 

Merry remembered something his Da had once taught him and pressed his lips softly to Pippin's blue ones giving the Took his breath and pressing his hands down to Pippin's chest, trying to make him breathe. 

Pulling away Merry waited hoping against hope that Pippin would open his eyes and smile at him but nothing happened. 

"oh!……no……no" Merry began to stutter pulling Pippin's lifeless form into his arms, rocking back and forth as he cried. "not you……its not fare, Pip it just not fare" 

Pippin opened his eyes and coughed. 

Merry astonished almost dropped him. 

"Pippin…..your…….your alright?" Merry asked hardly daring to believe it, running one trembling hand over his loves face. 

"oh very much so Merry" Pippin smiled "will you kiss me again?" 

Merry very happily bent his head down and captured Pippin's soft mouth in a kiss making the young hobbit moan and rub against him. 

But Merry had not forgotten his fear of finding Pippin half dead and he pulled away to look angrily at the younger. 

"what where you trying to do Pippin?" he asked entwining a hand in the little lads curls, Pippin bit his lip and looked down ashamed. 

"I thought you had some lass and I…….I didn't want to live if I couldn't have you all to my self!" 

"foolish Took" Merry exclaimed gathering Pippin into his arms "I love you and only you"

"Merry do you truly?" Pippin asked and in answer Merry pressed his lip to Pippins quickly. 

"oh Merry I love you, I sorely do" and with that he wrapped his arms around Merry's neck and kissed him as if Merry was his lifeline and he would die if they wherever parted. 

Frodo leaned against a tree watching them kiss, Sam stood beside him smiling brightly. 

"do you reckon they'll be alright know, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, Frodo turned and kissed Sam lightly. 

"I reckon they will have a very famous and very pure love"

"like ours Mr. Frodo" Sam said pulling his love to him and kissing him soundly. 

"just like ours" Frodo said when Sam finally let him breath. 

********************************

not finished yet…….what's going to happen when Merry and Pippin get back to there home and have to keep their relationship a secret? 

Having bad day, boy I like says I'm pretty but to embarrassing to date!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Worse he has seen me at my most embarrassing (throwing up over a teacher!) because me is my best friend!


	5. Thank you's and such!

A/n: right from now one cuteness goes out the window…well not really but it gets moulded in to the shape of Pippin who is cuteness personified! (I listen in my English class)

Sorry again about spelling but if anyone wants to be a better reader? (Looks hopeful) 

I know its bad; my friend Andy delights in read over my shoulder and under lining my mistakes…could murder him some days. 

Thank you to every one who reviewed 

yes **Fire light** this is my first slash story, the little stories written in the back of my school books are not and never will be uploaded due to crappyness of the story lines (as if this isn't) and yes there is more! 

And wasn't it you who found that pic. of Merry and Pippin hugging in their bed at Bree! 

To St.CathrineEvangelineWoodsorel I can't wait, I love your story thanks for your review!

To Linnett Took thanks and you shouldn't be shy about posting your Merry and Pippin stories; I'd read them and leave lots and lots of nice reviews! 

And to **LadyUsagi**…..thank you I thought you where with Kit on this sort of thing? Oh well nice to see you can indulge in the wicked joys that is Merry and Pippin slash! 

I shall stop rabbiting on and write some more……..oh wait! 

Thank you to Llinos ( I still can't believe you would read my work…..I'm an addicty of yours!) who came up with the idea of Pippin thinking Merry liked a girl!

FictionHobbit thanks for the fake drowning bit…..I just took it a step further

MarigoldG you are the most helpful person ever, I most likely wouldn't have got past the first chapter with out you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! 

Now I must ask for help. 

name of hobbits in M/P family(s) and hobbits that most likely wouldn't like Merry and Pippin being in a relationship? (yes I should know) strangely morbid question hanging or stoning? (it will all become clear much, much later but the hobbits will keep naivety and innocents through out) name of drippy girl Merry meant to marry at the end? How many sisters did Pippin have? Anything you'd like to see? 

Thank you for your help, you have made a contribution to big to say thank you as much as I would like! 


	6. well I lied, it didn't finish

Warm, sedated and relaxed Pippin allowed Merry to carry him from the steam filled bathing room, along the wood panelled hallway and into a large dark bedroom with a four poster bed of rich blue silk. Pippin blinked sleepily, finding it hard to keep his eyes open, Merry laid him down on the bed and covered him before beginning to   
turn.   
"Wait!" Pippin put his hand out and caught Merry's arm "stay with me"   
Merry smiled and lifted up the covers slipping in besides Pippin and pulling him close, kissing his curls. 

"I love you so much" he whispered and on the edge of sleep Pippin smiled.

***************************************

I keep being accused of being prolific so I thought I'd write some more, thanks for all the reviews I received. before Fanfiction.net took it down there used to be a 30 chaptered story that fallowed this but I thought I might attempt to rewrite for a new-generation. So anybody got any ideas for a new story line? All ideas will be early listened too, and hopefully my spelling has gotten better since last time. 

Roz (and Race) 


End file.
